Quelque année plus tard
by LadyCats
Summary: quelque année plus tard... Ladybug et chat noir n'avait toujours pas révéler leurs identité mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il vivait sous le même toit.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug et chat noir

On était en plein mois de décembre. La neige recouvrait les rues, les toits et les monuments de Paris ce qui rendait un paysage féerique a cette ville. Les gens étaient couverts de la tête au pied. Certain court dans les magasins pour se réchauffer un peu et profiter de faire leurs achats de noël. D'autre était dans les bars a boire du café. Les faux pères noëls avaient une lampe chauffante pour ne pas geler sur place ainsi que les lutins qui l'accompagner. Certains parents grelottaient au pied du carrousel au pied de la tour Eiffel.

Parmi la foule de personnes Adrien Agreste observer une seule personne. Sa petite amie, Marinette Dupain Cheng. Elle était habille d'un manteau trapeze rose pale avec juste deux gros boutons en haut, avec un bonnet blanc, écharpe noir ainsi que ces botte et son collant. Elle devait sûrement portait sa robe tricot bleu marine a motive blanc ( www. /hiver-2013-les-tendances/ la première robe.) Qu'elle avait faite elle-même. Elle rentre dans leur appartement. Hé oui au bout de trois ans de vie de couple, il avait décidé d'emménager ensemble.

Il n'avait pas encore avoué qu'il était chat noir. Il avait surtout peur de la mettre en danger alors il inventer des histoires pour qu'elle se doute de rien même si des fois, elle avait du mal à y croire quand il revenait blesser. Il se poser des questions sur Marinette elle aussi avait de légères blessures, mais elle était assez maladroite. Un jour, il lui parlerait de son serait, mais il était loin de se douter que sa petite amie partagée le même secret que lui. Il commence a rentrez quand Nino l'aperçoit.

Adrien !

Son ami avance vers lui. Il était près a parler a nouveau. Quand le jeune homme blond mit une main devant sa bouche

Chut !

Quoi qu'es qui ya mec ?

Je veux faire une surprise a Marinette.

Ça peut lui faire que plaisir avec la semaine qu'elle a passée.

Qu'es qui lui es arriver ?

Oh elle courrait partout, elle est tombée plusieurs fois a mon avis vu les égratignures.

En effet, au fait demain soir c'est son anniversaire passe avec Alya.

Ouai... sa risque d'être difficile en ce moment elle et moi, on ce parle plus depuis quelques jours. Dit-il en ce massant le dos de son cou.

Pourquoi ? Demande Adrien avec des yeux rond

Oh pour rien ne t'en fait pas, bon, je te laisse avec ta chérie et on va essayer de passer, mais on a pas envie de plomber l'ambiance pour son anniversaire.

Ok comme tu veux, mais ça peut être l'occasion de te réconcilier avec elle. En lui faisant un clin d'oeil

Je te promets rien.

Nino parti vers le parc. Le chat blond le regarde puis hausse les épaules. Il rentre doucement et monte jusqu'à l'appartement. Il entendit les voisins du dessous se disputer encore une fois. Puis il entendit la musique qui provenait de son appartement. Il entre doucement. La chienne dalmatienne Ladybug court vers lui en remuant la queue. Il avait son chat noir Black. La chienne aboie.

Chut... Chuchote Adrien en baissant les mains pour lui dire de ce taire

Lady tais-toi ! Cria la jeune femme.

Elle se dirige vers sa maîtresse qui était dans son atelier tout en remuant la queue. Il ferme doucement la porte aussi doucement que possible. Il avance à pas de loup vers son atelier. Il la voit sur sa chaise avec l'un de ces T-shirt de chat noir. Elle était devant sa machine a coudre. Elle regarder de temps a autre son ordinateur pour voir le modèle. Elle travailler beaucoup, car dans deux mois, elle ouvrait sa boutique de vêtement fait sur-mesure.

Il s'avance prêt de sa enroule ses mains autour de sa taille. Surprit-elle ce retour et lui mit une baffe par ure reflex. Quand elle vu le visage de son petit ami en ce frottant avec une main sa joue. Elle vu une marque rouge. Marinette mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

Adrien ? Mais qu'es que tu fais là ?

Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais je penser pas que tu aller me mettre une claque.

La jeune femme, ce lève de son siège, pour ce diriger vers son petit ami. Elle enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse sur la joue.

Je suis désolé mon chéri.

Pas grave princesse, la prochaine fois, je ne le verrai pas. Sourit-il

Il ce penche vers elle en fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres touchent les siennes doucement. Il l'entendit rire, pas un rire comme celui où l'on sort une blague ou autre non. C'était un rire sensuel. Il la regarde, elle avait les joues rouges comme a chaque fois. Il l'embrasse une seconde fois cette fois, c'était plus passionné. Les baisers s'intensifient. Il la rapproche plus près de lui.

Je t'aime... Murmure-t-elle.

Il mordille gentiment son cou. Adrien soulève sa petite amie comme si elle était légère comme une plume. Ils ce dirigent vers leur chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard. Marinette était dans la cuisine a préparer des cookie et en a donner a Tikki pendant qu'Adrien dormait. C'était assez difficile de vivre une double vie et surtout avec kwami qui était toujours autour de toi. Heureusement, Adrien ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Tikki était sur la table en train de manger son cookie. Marinette, elle préparer le dîner. Un poulet basquaise.

Marinette, tu devrais lui dire a chat noir.

Pas encore Tikki je ne suis pas encore sûr.

Il faut que tu en parles, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Je sais, et il faut que j'en parle aussi a Adrien.

Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront tous les deux.

J'espère. Souffla-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre. Adrien ce réveil avec la bonne odeur des cookies juste sorti du four. Un poulet Basquaise qui se prépare et une odeur de camembert puant. Il ouvre les yeux sur Plagg qui manger une tranche de fromage puant. Comme il pouvait le supporter après plus de 4 ans. Le petit chat noir, ce retourne pour voir Adrien la tête dans son oreiller.

C'est drôle, j'ai fait exactement pareille, il a de cela 2h, je me demande comment vous pouvais faire vous les humains pour faire ce genre de chose, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

Si il y en as plusieurs de différentes façons, position. Sourit-il.

Oh, tu me coupes l'appétit.

Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. En se relevant.

Je trouve que juste vous embrasser était mieux que ce que vous avait fait.

C'est ce que font les humains.

Hé bien, c'est horrible.

Le jeune homme s'habille, pour ensuite partir vers la bonne odeur qui émet de la cuisine au lieu de l'odeur puante du fromage. Quand il sort de la chambre, il a l'impression de sentir le camembert. Une fois arrive, il frappe a la porte pour prévenir de sa présence. Il s'avance et enroule ces bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Il embrasse son cou.

A t'il une occasion spéciale pour un tel festin ?

Oui, mes parents et ton père, normalement, viennent manger.

Ha bon ? Dans combien de temps ?

Dans un peu près 1H30.

Je vais me préparer.

Bonne idée, je ne crois pas que ton père et le mien accepte que tu les accueilles en boxer.

Ça ne te dérange pas toi et ni ta mère. Sourit-il.

Oui, mais moi, c'est moi et ma mère ça la rendrait mal à l'aise. Elle l'embrasse avant de le tourner et le dirige vers la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

2h plus tard les invités sonner à la porte. Marinette partit leur ouvrit pendant que son petit copain apporté les plats sur la table. Ces parents la prennent dans leurs bras et l'embrassent. Gabriel lui fit juste la bise. Arriver dans le salon la belle maman d'Adrien lui fit la bise et son beau-père lui sert la main. Son père, lui sert la main et reste distant avec lui. Il était encore plus distant depuis qu'il était avec sa petite amie, mais surtout depuis qu'il a emménagé avec elle, c'était pire. Qu'es qui aller dire quand il lui dira qu'il veut quitter son métier de modèle ? Certainement qu'il ne va pas sauter de joie. Il va sûrement le décevoir une fois de plus. Il existe juste par son travail, quand il s'agit de sa vie personnelle, il était plus là. Il oublié même son anniversaire. Il avait que sa mère qui s'intéresser a lui malheureusement, elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain et son père avait changé d'un coup.

Alors Marinette, comment avance ton entreprise de prêt a porter ? Demande Gabriel

Très bien, je viens de crée trois nouvelles tenues.

Papa, on n'est pas là pour parler travaille. Averti Adrien.

Je me renseigne juste, si elle fait des tenues a la hauteur, comme le chapeau melon qu'elle a conçue et bien, je pourrais l'engager.

Il eut plus un moment pendant quelques instants. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée. Adrien regardé sa petite amie. Elle regarder son assiette. Gabriel lui attendait une réponse. Les parents de la jeune fille se fessaient tout petit sur leur chaise.

Hé bien... Commence a dire Marinette. Je pense que cela ne pourra pas se faire, car je veux réussir seule pour être connu.

Dommage, je pense que vous aurait pu faire l'affaire dans mon atelier de couture, je peux laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Non, je ne pense pas que j'accepterai.

Vous être sûr ?

Papa, elle ne veut pas.

Bien, je n'insiste plus.

Le reste du repas se déroula bien. Le père d'Adrien était parti peut avant le dessert une réunion importante avec de grand couturier. Il salue tout le monde, puis il partit. Adrien débarrasse et apporte le dessert que ses beaux-parents avaient emmené de la boulangerie. C'était un pithiviers parisien à la crème d'amande.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Chat noir et Ladybug était sur le balcon de la cathédrale la plus connue de France et peut-être du monde qui s'est. D'ailleurs, elle est l'une des merveilles du monde. Enfin bref, il était sur le balcon avec les gargouilles. La coccinelle ce regarder dans les vitraux avec le visage triste elle essaie de retenir ces larmes.

Hé bien my lady, qu'es qui ne va pas ?

Rien, tout va bien chat.

C'est ton petit ami ?

Non il y a rien avoir avec lui.

D'accord. Sourit-il.

Alors avec ta petite amie ça se passe bien le déménagement.

Très bien, j'adore me réveiller à côté d'elle le matin.

Je suis contente pour toi.

Merci.

La coccinelle était près a pleurer, pour aucune raison. Chat noir la regarde bizarrement. Il s'approche d'elle prudemment, puis pose une main sur son épaule. Il ne voulait avoir une autre baffe par une femme aujourd'hui avec l'autre femme de son cœur.

Qu'es qui ne va pas Ladybug ?

Rien, je t'assure tout va bien. En essuyant ses larmes.

Donc tu pleures pour rien, tu es assez bizarre.

Elle rit. Marinette le regarde. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Ses yeux brillé. Heureusement qu'il était là, car sans lui, elle n'aurait pas était bien loin. Il était l'un des seuls qui arriver à la faire rire alors qu'elle était au plus bas ou en colère. Elle lui sourit.

Merci.

De quoi ? Demande-t-il.

De me supporter depuis près de 3 ans.

Le plaisir et pour et je te supporterais aussi longtemps que possible.

Il la prit dans les bras, tout en lui frottant le dos. Il ferme ses yeux tout en humant le parfum de son cou. C'est si rare qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Ce fut la première à se dégager de son étreinte.

C'est calme ce soir, on devrait rentrer ?

Rentre-moi, je reste encore un peu.

D'accord a demain mon minou.

A demain My Lady.

Elle vit un geste de la main. Puis parti en sautant de toit en toit en l'aide de son yo-yo. Il regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un éclair rouge apparaît de nul part. Un jour, il aimerait voir son visage. Après avoir battu le papillon. Il pourrait ce faire une journée couple. Marinette et elles deviendront amies. Ce serait juste magnifique, mais accepterait-elle. Elle qui veut garder son identité secrète. Mais il avait espoir qu'un jour ce rêve devienne réalité.

Un bip retenti. Un avertisseur que sa transformation allée bientôt prendre fin. Il se dirige vers la ruelle la plus proche il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de revenir a l'appartement. Il arrive juste à temps quand sa forme civile revient.

Ce fut moins une. Dit Plagg.

Oui, mais je trouve que Ladybug était étrange aujourd'hui.

Ne t'en fais pas elle a peut-être passé une mauvaise journée.

Sans doute.

Bon si on rentrée, je meurs de faim et je pense que Marinette ne va pas tarder à s'inquiéter que tu ne rentres pas.

Tu as raison.

Il partit en marchant vers l'appart qui se trouver dans le 15e.

C'était un petit 4 pièces. Le salon était ouvert a la cuisine avec un comptoir pour séparer les pièces, ils avaient mis trois hauts tabourets . Le parquet était en vrai bois. Il avait deux chambres un pour eux et une autre pour l'atelier de Marinette. Dans le salon, il avait acheté un grand écran avec canapé d'angle 8 places et plusieurs petites lumières en suspension pour faire une ambiance tamiser et grand lustre pour avoir plus de lumière. Dans leur chambre, il avait un lit king size ( 200 x 200). La salle de bains était assez petite par rapport aux autres pièces. Il avait tout de même deux lavabos un grand miroir qui fessait toute la longueur du meuble et une baignoire d'angle.

Les murs du salon sont violet et gris presque blanc. Le violet était sur un pan de mur coté télé. La cuisine était gris claire. La chambre était bleue canard foncé, il avait une citation en blanc juste au-dessus de la tête de lit qui dit « les folies sont les seules choses que l'on regrette jamais ». La salle de bains était très colorée. Il avait du rouge, du orange, du violet, du bleu, du vert et du blanc pour pas trop agresser les yeux dès l matin.

Une fois rentré, il entendit la télé allumer. La pièce plongée dans le noir en guise de lumière était la télé. Il ne voyait pas Marinette dans le canapé.

Adrien ?

Oui, je suis rentrée.

Il voit une petite silhouette sortir de la salle de bains. Une serviette était en rouler autour de ces cheveux avec un t-shirt et un mini short en guise de pyjama.

Tu ne m'as pas attendue ?

Non désolé, mais je t'ai attendue pour mettre un film. Dit-elle avec les yeux de chat

Hum désolé sa ne marche pas sur moi.

Bon pas grave, je vais regarder la télé toute seule à mourir de froid.

Bon d'accord, je te retrouve dans 5 min le temps de me mettre a l'aise, il n'a pas d'invité qui vienne ?

Je pense que personne ne va venir a 23h.

Hum. En haussant les épaule.

Adrien retire tous ces vêtements sauf son boxeur et parti rejoindre sa petite amie allongée dans le canapé avec une couverture. Le chat et le chien avaient pris leur place a ces pieds.

Je vois qui il y a déjà plus de place. Dit-il déçu.

Jaloux ?

Oui. En fessant mine de pleurer.

Marinette ce redresse. Il pousse les animaux du canapé et s'installe sur le canapé allongé sur le dos. Marinette était allongée sur le ventre et sur son torse de son petit ami, sa tête sur sa poitrine. Les bras d'Adrien étaient autour de la taille de la jeune femme une main, il caressant le dos. Elle avait une main sur son torse qui le caressait et une autre sur sa taille. Elle avait bien changé la jeune fille timide incapable de construire une phrase sans bégayer, rougir et incapable de sortir un mot. Maintenant, c'était tout l'inverse.

Il entendit quelques reniflements, un soupir. Il regarde la jeune femme. Elle pleurer.

Qu'es que tu as ?

Rien tout va bien ne t'en fait pas.

Je ne suis pas sûr.

Je suis fatigué, ai mon avis, c'est la pression que je me mets à cause du magasin.

Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller et je suis là pour t'aider.

Hum.

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.

Je t'aime. Dit-elle en le regardant.

Je t'aime aussi.

Puis il s'embrasse.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin. Alya était arrivée à 10h. Marinette était déjà prête à partir. Elle avait une livraison de vêtement qui arriver dans une heure et elle devait aussi installer ces créations en vitrine. Son magasin était aussi dans le 15e. Il était vert émeraude et noir. Son magasin s'appeler Adrinette.

Il est magnifique ton magasin ! S'exclame Alya.

Merci.

Au fait joyeux anniversaire.

Merci 20 ans et j'ouvre mon magasin dans 2 mois et je suis avec l'homme de mes rêves.

Oui et tu lui as dit ?

Non pas encore, mais je te le promets, je lui dirais avant.

Tu ne peux pas attendre plus Marinette.

Je sais.

Il eut un long silence. Ce fut son amie qui le brisa.

Bon, on commence par quoi ?

On va commencer par installer mes créations et dans 30 minutes, il va avoir une livraison qui va arriver.

Ok allé, c'est parti.

En fin de journée, les jeunes femmes avaient tout installé enfin pratiquement tout. D'autre vêtement allait arriver et puis il rester la décoration a installer. Alya avait installé des mannequins couturières bustes femme. Elle avait mis quelque vêtement.

Tu aimes comme ça ?

Marinette ce retourne pour voir.

Attend, je vais aller, voir, dehors voir comment ça donne.

Ok.

La jeune femme était dehors en regardant la vitrine. Elle étaie satisfaite du travail de son amie. Quand elle entendit des hurlements dans le coin de la rue. Elle regarde partout, dans le ciel, dans la rue. Quand elle vu sur le toit, un homme recouvert d'un masque, d'un costume violet et noir. Sur son costume, on pouvait voir un petit papillon blanc avec un bouton violet accompagner d'une canne. Elle s'apprêtait a courir pour ce transformer quand elle ce senti se soulever du sol. Elle regarde autour, pour voir finalement chat noir m'emmener loin de là. Il sauter de toit en toit.

Vous voilà en sécurité ma princesse.

Merci beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à descendre vu que je suis sur un toit.

Oups... Désolé.

Il la reprend dans ces bras pour la mettre sur la terre ferme

Maintenant courez chez vous pour vous mettre a l'abri.

Il partit vers le papillon. Pendant ce temps, elle courut dans un ruelle pour ce transformer. Une fois que Tikki finis de transformer Marinette. La jeune fille sauta dans la même direction que son partenaire. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle vu chat se battre seul contre le papillon. Elle saute à ces côtés.

Salut mon minou, besoins d'aide.

Ça ne serait pas de refus d'avoir un petit coup de patte.

Voilà, enfin la coccinelle, maintenant, vous pourrait mourir ensemble à moins que vous me donnez vos miraculous.

Jamais ! Dit-il a l'unisson

Les deux héros de Paris, ce lance sur leur ennemi juré. L'homme claque des doigts. Soudain de papillon commence à voler autour d'eux. L'homme en profita pour se déplacer près d'eux a une vitesse phénoménale. Il était derrière le chat.

Salut mon minou.

Adrien ce retourne au dernier moment pour voir la silhouette du grand homme. Même Marinette ne rien venir. L'homme levé, sa canne pour frapper l'homme blond.

Chat !

Coucher le minou !

Le chat a volé a travers la rue. Elle pouvait attendre un hurlement de terreur, elle regarder un point noir au loin allonger au bout de la rue sans bouge. Les voitures freiner brusquement pour pas écraser l'héro de Paris.

Hé, il en resta plus qu'un.

Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avait fait a mon ami !

Viens, je n'attends que ça.

Ladybug courus vers l'homme, mais elle fut arrêtée quand il lever sa main. Elle était pigée et ne pouvait plus bouger, plus respirer. Le papillon s'approche d'elle avec un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Enfin, il allait savoir l'identité de ces ennemis et leurs miraculous.

Enfin, je vais savoir qui tu es Ladybug.

Non, tu ne le verras pas avant moi.

Chat noir se trouver là sur le toit. Le visage en sang, son costume déchirer où on pouvait voir un parti de son abdomen et ses bras. L'homme se retourna.

Hé bien, on dirait bien que le chaton n'a pas eu sa dose de sensation forte et qu'il veut user toutes ces vies pour une personne qui ne connais que sous un masque.

Tout juste.

Que cela est pathétique.

Il baisse la main pour libérer ladybug et s'occuper du chaton. La jeune femme était a genoux a essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Elle était au bord de la gouttière. Son ennemi claque des doigts, les papillons ce jet sur elle. Marinette trébucha et tombe a la reverse.

Ladybug !

Finalement, c'était plus facile que je ne le croyais.


	4. Chapter 4

Le chat couru vers là où sa partenaire et tomber. Quand il se penche il ne la vu pas, mais juste sa petite amie. La jambe et le bras gauche en équere inconsciente sur le toit défoncer d'une voiture. Il fut du sang sur jambe gauche. Ses mains étaient sur son ventre. Les larmes se formèrent dans ces yeux. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Elle lui ressembler tellement maintenant qu'il le savait. Il saute du toit et s'approche d'elle. Il voyait son ventre se soulever. Elle était vivante. En la regardant de plus près, il vu qu'elle saigner a l'arcade.

Marinette ! Réveille-toi s'il te plaît Marinette !

Il regarde sur le toit. Le papillon avait disparu. Quand il vu une petite coccinelle sortir de son sac. Il la regarde, elle était épuisée. Tikki avait le yeux terrifié en voyant chat noir, mais surtout de voir Marinette a moitié morte.

Marinette ! Cria-t-elle.

Ne t'en fais pas, je connais un endroit, je fais la conduire là-bas et je vais m'occuper de papillon.

Il faut appeler les pompiers !

Je fais faire les premiers soins là-bas et il fait appeler une ambulance après.

Il la prend dans ses bras, saute de toit en toit tout en se dirigent chez Alya et Nino. Une fois arrivé, il frappe à la fenêtre. Ce fut Nimo qui lui ouvrit paniquer en voyant son amie dans un sale état.

Qu'es qui s'est passer ?

C'est papillon, il nous a attaqué.

Pourquoi il attaquerait Marinette.

Je ne sais pas Nino ! Hurler-t-il avec les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

Calme-toi chat noir, je vais appeler Adrien et les pompiers.

Ça sert a rien d'appeler Adrien Agreste.

Alya arriva à l'appartement essoufflé. Elle a du probablement courir jusqu'ici. En voyant Marinette, elle a couru à ces côtés en larme.

Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle est enceinte.

Le chat a fait les gros yeux. Il se mit à genoux au côté de sa petite amie toujours inconsciente. Sa transformation allé prendre fin, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger le petit doigt. Les larmes coulaient toute seule. Il retenait son hurlement. Quand une lumière verte éblouie ces amis. Pour laisse place à son auto civile. Ces amis avaient le bouge grand ouvert. Devant la vu de Adrien le meilleur ami comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir c'était tellement évident les absent des qu'il avait un akuma. Ce fut Nino qui fit ne le prit pas. Il se fit à genoux et le prend dans ces bras.

Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Alya. Dit-il.

Je suis désolé Adrien. Pleure-t-elle

Elle risque la vie de notre enfant chaque jour en combattant et elle ma rien dit.

Quoi !? Dirent ces amis

Marinette est Ladybug.

La aussi tout devient claire pour eux trois, elle disparaît des qu'une attaque apparaiser. Adrien ce lève, se dirige vers la cuisine prend quelque chose a manger pour Plagg et la petite coccinelle. Puis il explique qu'ils devaient faire un garrot et l'emmener toute suite a l'hôpital et qu'il les retrouverait là-bas ou pas. Avant de partir, il embrasse Marinette une dernière fois.

Je te promets que je vais te venger.

Puis il se transforme a nouveau. Tikki le suivit.

Il fessait nuit noir. Tikki avait réussi a suivre sa trace a un bâtiment en forme de voûte. Elle était toute en métal et acier. La voûte était situer près de Montmartre de la il avait la vu sur tout Paris. Il fit le tour pour voir si il y avait une entrée.

Que comptes-tu faire pour le vaincre seul ?

Je trouverais bien quelque chose.

Tu sais qu'il a pas de Akuma mais un Kwami.

Oui, il fait juste que je trouve son miraculous.

Je crois qu'il se trouve dans sa canne.

D'accord.

Il trouve une petite porte. Sûrement fait exprès pour qu'il rentre et le prendre au piège, mais peu importe, il veut se venger et il aura la venge qu'elle mérite. La pièce était dans le noir complet. Heureusement que sa vue le permettait de voir dans le noir. Il entendit des pas près de ce retourne et le vu debout près d'une porte.

Le matou stupide est venu se venger de sa petite coccinelle.

Je vais vous tuez !

Bien fait, toi plaisir, attaque-moi.

Adrien courut vers lui sans ce doute bien sûr qu'il avait prévu un plan pour lui. Mais le chat était sournois et si stupide que ça, car lui aussi avait un piège pour lui. Il n'allait pas risquer sa vie alors qu'il aller bientôt devenir papa et il voulait être là pour ses deux amours.

ikki était a terre, elle essayer de pas faire de son mieux pour ne pas être vu. Elle s'occuper de tout le papillon. Tant que la fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas, il était tout endormi. Elle arracher toutes les ailes des papillons.

Le papillon allé trop vite pour le chat. Adrien était a bout de souffle. Sa transformation allé prendre bientôt fin.

Alors mon minou, on est fatigué ?

Non.

Quand une lumière rouge qui briller de mille feux éclaire la pièce. Le papillon se tourna vers la lumière. C'était une petite coccinelle. Pendant ce temps, Adrien en profita pour ce jeter sur lui. Il prit était a califourchon sur lui a le frapper au visage. Sa colère était incontrôlable. Ses yeux de chat étaient devenu tout noir. Tikki essaie de repousser Adrien. Quand la transformation de son ennemi pris fin, il arrête son poing. Il était sous le choc. Son père était sous lui, le nez en sang.

Non ce n'est pas possible...

Chat casse la canne pour attraper le Kwami.

Adrien saute sur la canne pour ensuite la briser en deux. Une petite chose violette sortie de la canne. Adrien l'attrape avant qu'il ne parte. Le petit Kwami essayé de s'échapper de l'emprise du jeune homme.

Qu'es que j'en fait Tikki et vite je vais me détransformer.

Hé bien l'enfermer dans une boite.

Je n'ai rien sur moi.

Hé bien, il faut le tuer.

Comment ?

Comme on peut tuer un humain.

Adrien hoche la tête, puis il partit avec le Kwami, laissant son père seul. Adrien redevient lui-même une fois dehors, il appelle une ambulance pour son père. Il partit ensuite vers la Seine, sur le chemin, il trouve une petite boite. Il l'enferme dedans.

Maintenant débrouille toi pour sortir d'ici.

Il lance la boite dans la Seine.


	5. Chapter 5

Il est plus de 2h du matin. Il arrive a l'hôpital là où se trouvait Marinette qui se fessait opérer. Nino et Alya étaient dans la salle d'attente. La jeune femme dort sur le canapé. Elle avait la tête sur le genou de son petit ami. Il s'écroule dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

Adrien, tu vas bien. En caressant les cheveux D'Alya

Oui s'en est fini maintenant. Dit-il en regardant dans le vide.

C'est a dire ?

J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ne t'en fait pas, j'ai tué personne, au fait comment va Marinette ? Cette fois en le regardant

Elle va bien, le bébé n'est pas en danger et elle est stable pour l'instant.

Tant mieux.

Je voulais savoir comme vous vous être transformé toi et Mari ?

Par des petites créatures appeler Kwami.

Adrien présente les petites choses qui oser pas trop ce montrée. Nino avait eu peur au début, puis ensuite, il a trouvé le petit chat Plagg assez amusant pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Pour Tikki il la trouver un peut comme Marinette.

Je me souviens de vous deux au collège surtout quand Marinette ta avouer qu'elle t'aimer le dernier jour d'école.

Oui je me souviens aussi.

Flash back.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, c'était aussi le dernier jour d'école et dans 2 mois l'entrée au lycée. Adrien attendait son chauffeur avec Nino. Marinette arriva vers lui déterminer.

Adrien, je peux te parler ? Dit-elle sans bégaiyer.

Heu oui bien sûr.

Il parut surpris qu'elle a si bien parlé devant lui. C'était même la première fois. Même son visage n'avait pas tourner aux rouge tomate. Il la suivit dans la cour dans un endroit tranquille. Quand il fut tous les deux, il reconnaît la Marinette qu'il avait toujours connue rouge et bégaiement.

Voilà... Je voulais te te dire... qu que je...

Je..

T'aime...

Adrien ne dit rien. Il fut assez choqué de sa déclaration. Pour être honnête, il penser qu'elle ne l'ai pas. Mais là, il était étonné, mais il comprend enfin d'où vient toute cette nervosité quand il était près d'elle. Il voyait Marinette en attente de quelque chose un mot. Son visage deviens triste. Il n'aimer pas ce visage. Il avait pas lieu d'être sur le sien. Il l'avait déjà vu ce visage quand il était chat noir. A cause de Chloé.

Bon je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps ton chauffeur arrive.

Elle commence a partir. Quand une main attrape la sienne. Elle ce retourne une larme au coin des yeux. Son visage était encore plus rouge que t'habitue.

Mari, sa te dirait de passer la journée avec moi demain.

Heu... O.. Oui.

Parfait je viendrait te cherche.

Il ce penche et embrasse sa joue.

A demain Mari. Sourit-il.

Fin du Flash Back.

Ils rient tout les deux doucement pour ne pas réveillez Alya. Nino ce calme etst ce rappel d'un autre souvenir.

Moi je me suis surtout le jour ou tu m'as demander comment embrasser une fille, alors que j'en avait pas embrasser une.

Oui c'est vrai que tu avait pas était bon conseil.

Ouai, mais tu as pas était doué non plus pour moi.

Je me suis venger. Rit-il.

Tu aurait pu te venger autrement que me donner des bon conseils pour embrasser une fille.

Marinette aussi ma demander comment on embrasser tout comme moi je lui es demander pour elle.

Les deux jeune homme regarder la jeune femme métisse qui ce met en position assis. Elle remit bien sa chevelure qui était tomber devant ces yeux. Elle ce frotte les yeux et bosse sa tête sur l'épaule l'épaule de son petit ami

Adrien imagine la scène d'une Marinette, paniquer a l'idée de l'embrasser. Il rit a la scène. Il ce rappel également de lui aussi il était tout aussi paniquer a l'idée t'embrasse une fille et de mal faire comme il mordre les lèvres .

Flash Back d'Adrien.

Il jouer avec son ami Nino dans sa chambre a Légende of Zelda. Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le canapé blanc de sa chambre devant son grand écran a écouter de la musique. Il avait des boisson et des bonbon, gâteau autour d'eux.

Alors avec Mari, ça va ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Parce que tu la vu beaucoup c'est dernier temps.

Jaloux ? Rit-il.

Non mais je suis content pour vous deux.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça je voudrais te demander conseil.

Tu es amoureux de Marinette !?

Adrien rougit a une vitesse phénoménale, aussi vite que Marinette pouvait le faire. Nino mis le jeu sur pause pour voir son ami qui ne bouger pas et ne parler pas. Il comprit tout de suite envoyant son visage couleur tomate ou même écrevisse. Nino avait la bouche légerement ouverte pour l'avoument de son ami même si il ne la pas fait ouvertement mais son visage avait parler pour lui.

Alors c'est vrai ?

Oui, mais ne le dit a personne avant que je l'aie dit a Mari.

Ok et tu comptes lui dire comment ?

Justement, c'est sa que je veux te demander comment tu avoue à une fille que tu l'aimes et comment on embrasse ?

Son ami a lunette se mit a rire même d'un fou inarretable. Adrien le bouscule et parti a sa fenêtre. Nino avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et mal au ventre. Après quelques minutes, il se calme enfin et reprend ces esprits.

Adrien désolé, mais je ne peux pas trop te donner de conseils vu que j'ai changés demander a une fille de sortir avec moi et je n'ait ni embrassé une fille. En posant une main sur son épaule.

Comment je fais faire ? Si je lui fais mal ou pire que je béguer. Panique-t-il en mettant les mains sur son visage.

Hé bien au moins vous serait deux a être maladroits, que je suis sûr qu'elle sera pareille que toi.

Tu crois ?

Je la connais depuis la maternelle, je peux te dire, elle est jamais sorti avec un garçon, pourtant, elle a eu des demandes.

Il ressenti une pointe de jalousie, mais elle est vite disparus, car il serait le premier a l'embrasse. Même si il l'avait déjà embrassé auparavant, mais il ne sait pas qu'elle est coccinelle et il ne souvient pas d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un, alors sa compte-pas. Puis il aller être son premier petit copain et en espérant être le dernier.

Qui lui as demander ?

Il y a eu Kim en 4ème, Natanaël il y a quelques mois, il y a aussi Kévin en 5ème, moi, mais j'étais au primaire, Maël en 4ème et je crois que c'est tout.

D'accord.

Adrien confidence pour confidence, tu crois qu'Alya peut s'intéresser a moi ?

Surement.

J'ai peur de lui dire j'ose pas.

Nino ça te dit de faire un pari, si j'arrive a dire a Mari que je l'aime-tu fait pareil pour Alya.

Ouais, mais ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que tu va le faire.

Oh moins tu lui diras. En souriant.

Hé si elle me met une veste.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle te mettra une veste. En mettant a son tour une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Comment tu peux savoir ? En regardant la tour Eiffel au loin.

Je sais qu'elle te lance des petits regards pendant les cours, que tu es la première personne a qui elle veut dire bonjour et toutes les autres petites choses.

C'est Marinette qui te la dit ?

Oui.

Alors ok pour le pari.

Ils se tapent dans les mains


	6. Chapter 6

Flash Back de Marinette.

Les jeunes femmes était dans la chambre de Marinette. Alya mettait les dernières vidéos qu'elle avait prises de Ladybug et chat noir pendant que Marinette confectionné un nouveau vêtement pour elle. Une fois les vidéos en ligne, la jeune métisse ce retourne vers son amie

Alors raconte moi tout, qu'es que tu as fait hier avec Adrien ?

La jeune chinoise rougit directement en entendant le prénom de ce dernier. Mais elle était toujours sur sa couture.

Hé bien, on a était au parc, après on as mangé des crêpes au chocolat ensuite, on a était au cinéma pour aller voir les dossiers secrets du Vatican.

Je suis sûr qu'il a choisi ce film pour que tu te caches et qu'il te rassure.

Si c'est le cas, ça a marché. Rougit-elle encore plus.

Ensuite. Dit-elle impatienter de savoir la suite.

Il m'a raccompagné chez moi et a fait la connaissance de mes parents.

Comment ça c'est passé ?

Très bien, ma mère l'adore et mon père le prend comme son fils.

Mais c'est super ! en levant les bras

Oui, dit moi Alya demain, je revois Adrien et je voudrais savoir comment on embrasse un garçon ?

Mais c'est que la petite fille timide et devenue grande. En mettant les mains sur les hanches

Arrête Alya, je suis sérieuse.

Alya ce lève et viens auprès de son amie qui avait arrêté de coudre. Arrivé près d'elle, elle passe un bras autour de ces épaules.

Tout d'abord fait, quelque chose avec tes bras ne reste pas immobile, après je ne sais pas trop que je n'ai pas embrassé de garçon, surtout ne fait pas de bisous comme a la maternelle, tu entrouvres les lèvres ok.

Ok, mais comment je vais savoir s'il veut m'embrasser ?

Regarde-le dans les yeux et tu vois s'il bouge ou pas.

D'accord.

Ça va aller ?

Non. En ce mordant les ongles

Ne t'en fais pas d'accord s'il ne voulait pas de toi, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de sortir avec toi quasiment tous les jours pendant 1 mois.

Tu crois ?

J'en suis sur.

Et toi avec Nino ?

Hé bien, c'est compliquer. Dit-elle tout d'un coup gêner en ce grattant les cheveux.

Comment ça ?

On ce connaît depuis trop longtemps, je croit qu'il me voit que comme une amie.

Ne dis pas ça, je suis sur qu'il pense tout le contraire.

Toi, tu me caches quelque chose petite Mari.

Non. Rit-elle.

Tu ne sais pas mentir, s'il te plaît dit moi tout.

Bon ne le dit surtout pas j'ai promis a Adrien.

Tu as ma parole.

Bon, il a dit que Nino t'aime plus que bien voilà.

C'est vrai. Avec un énorme sourire.

Oui, mais chut ok.

Je te le promets, il faut que demain, je vois Nimo et que je lui dise.

Marinette regarde son amie, comme si elle était devenue folle. En fait, elle était devenue folle à faire les cent pas. En se demandant comment elle aller s'habiller ? Comment elle aller lui dire ? Comment engager la conversation avec lui ? Marinette ce vu enfin comment elle était avec Adrien. Elle remercie Alya de l'avoir supporté tout ce temps. Mais maintenant, c'était a elle de paniquer comment elle aller s'habiller. Elle mit ses deux mains sur ses joues, elle aller pas s'en sortir demain.

Ça va être une horrible journée demain. Dit Marinette.

Je crois aussi.

Si ça ne marche pas pour nous deux ont ce fait soirée glace et mouchoirs.

Ouai.

Alya tape dans la main de Marinette.

Fin du Flash Back.

Ha ! Rirent-ils tout les trois.

Je savais pas que tu étais si stresser Adrien. Dit Alya.

Mais comment ça c'est passé pour votre premier baiser, on a jamais vraiment trop su ?

Ça s'est très bien passer.

Oui, mais il faut que tu nous racontes là Adrien.

Flash Back

Il raccompagné la jeune fille chez elle. Il fessait bientôt nuit. Il avait passé toute la journée ensemble. Il avait fêté le nouveau couple Alya et Nino. Il avait mangé dans un snack près de chez Marinette. Une fois a l'arrière-boutique ( coté fournil).

Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez.

Mais le plaisir et pour moi. Sourit-il avec quelque rougeur, il pouvait remercier la nuit de les cacher.

A demain.

Attend...

La jeune femme, ce retourne vers lui. Elle ne dit rien quand elle vue Adrien s'approcher d'elle en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci. Marinette mit ces mains sur son torse. Elle était rouge, rouge comme son costume. Le jeune homme se penche enferment les yeux qu'il fut tout prés de ces lèvres. Ils entrouvrent les lèvres. Leur souffle, ce mélange. Il sentait le parfum d'homme une odeur vraiment enivrante. Elle sentait la pâtisserie et le pain. Il frôle ces lèvres puis il hésite. Ce fut finalement Mari qui dépose ces lèvres sur les siennes. Adrien fut surpris, mais ressert son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle avait mis ces mains autour de son coup. Le baiser était un peu maladroit. Mais petit a petit, leurs lèvres s'ajustent. Pour un premier baiser, il était plutôt réussi. Il s'écarte lentement, ouvre les yeux. Les deux avaient les yeux brillants.

Je t'aime. Dit Adrien.

Le cœur de le jeune chinois bat fort dans sa cage thoracique. Idem pour celui d'Adrien.

Je t'aime aussi.

Je te vois demain.

Oui a demain

Il dépose un dernier baissé sur ces lèvres.

Je crois que je vais devenir accro.

Elle roule des yeux.

Fin du Flash back.

Vous vous être bien débrouiller pour un premier. Dit Alya.

Merci. Sourit-il.

Moi, je me souviens-tu suçon que tu lui a fait. Ce souvient le garçon a lunette.

Elle t'en a voulu, je me souviens. Rit Alya

Oui, je me souviens aussi. Rit Adrien. elle ne m'avait pas parlé durant tout le dîner de chez ces parents même dans le lit j'ai pas eu le droit a un calin car ces parent a rit au suçon.

Flash Back.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le canapé blanc dans la chambre d'Adrien. Les deux garçons joués a Zelda. Pendant que les deux fille était sur le canapé a parler de tout et de rien.

Bon si on sortait Mari ?

Oui, je te suis.

Pourquoi ? Dirent les deux jeunes hommes.

Car on en a marre de vous regarder jouer. Dit Alya.

Elle embrasse Nino et commence à partir vers la porte de la chambre. Marinette, elle était retenue par Adrien.

Moi, je veux que tu restes. Dit Adrien en fessant la moue.

Tu vas me retrouver chez moi pour manger. Rit-elle.

Ok mais avant je veux faire quelque chose.

Quoi ?

Il l'allonge sur le canapé. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il bloque ces deux mains pour pas avoir un coup. Il place un baisse sur son cou puis il commence a sucer sa peau.

Adrien ! non arrête ! Alya aide moi !

Tu te débrouilles avec ton copain. Rit-elle ainsi que Nino.

Adrien si tu n'arrêtes pas, je te mets un coup avec, mes jambe dans un endroit bien précis.

Adrien arrête d'un coup. Il regarde la marque satisfait de son travail.

Tu peux y'aller maintenant sourit-il.

Je te hais.

Puis elle partit en colère contre lui.

Fin du Flash back.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils rirent tous, mais il furent vite stoppé quand un médecin arrive dans la salle d'attente. Il avait le visage fatigué. Ils eurent tout le visage blanc d'un coup. Adrien ce lève et ce dirige vers le médecin.

Bonjour, je suis Adrien, c'est ma petite amie que vous avez opérée, je voudrais savoir si elle va bien.

Elle va très bien, elle es en salle de réveil, elle va bientôt monter dans sa chambre si vous voulez la voir.

Pour le bébé ?

Il va bien aussi elle a eu le réflexe de tomber sur le dos. Sourit-il en mettant une main sur son épaule. Et toutes mes félicitations.

Merci. En lui serrant la main.

Je vous en pris, au faite sa chambre et la 203.

Merci.

Tous furent soulagés. Nino et Alya lui disent au revoir pour le laisser tranquille avec Marinette, il avait besoin de parler avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Adrien monte au deuxième étage en direction de la chambre. Une fois arrive, il ne vit personne.

Excuser nous monsieur.

Adrien se décale, enfin, il l'a vu allonger encore endormie à cause de l'anesthésie. Il met le lit en place puis il parti hors de la chambre. Le jeune homme s'assoit de le fauteuil. Une infirmière arrive pour changer sa perfusion.

Voulez-vous une couverture pour la nuit ? Elle regarde sa montre. Enfin pour le reste de la nuit ?

Oui, je vous remercie.

Je vous apporte cela dans 5 minute.

Merci.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille.

Bonjour My lady.

Hum minou t'es là ?

Oui, je suis là es que tu vas bien?

Oui et Papillon?

Il ce rappel soudain son père qu'il avait abandonné au milieu de nul part près de Montmartre. Es qu'il devait aller le voir a l'hôpital alors qu'il a failli tuer sa copine et son petit-enfant. Il secoue la tête pour le sortir de ces penser.

Ne t'en fais pas, il pourra plus faire de mal, je me suis occuper de lui.

Bravo chaton. Rit-elle.

My Lady, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Quoi. En commençant a s'endormir ( oui avec l'anesthésie on comate pendant au moins une journée)

Je suis Adrien Agreste alias Chat noir.

Mon minou et finalement mon amour.

Oui. En souriant.

Hum bonne nuit Adrien.

Bonne nuit ma princesse.

Quelques heures plus tard. Adrien c'était endormi dans le fauteuil. Une infirmière arrive sans le réveiller. Marinette était déjà levée et prend son petit-déjeuner.

Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

Très bien encore un peu fatigué.

D'accord, bon, vous n'avez pas de température, la tension et parfaite le bébé va bien, donc je ne reviens pas vous voir avant demain.

D'accord merci.

Je vous en pris.

L'infirmière sort de la chambre. Adrien se réveille juste après. Il la voit déjeuner avec un grand sourire.

Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas. Sourit-elle. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre l'autre soir.

Quoi donc ?

J'ai rêvé que tu étais chat noir.

Mais je suis chat noir, d'ailleurs, je te présente Plagg et voici Tikki.

Les deux Kwami sortis de la poche d'Adrien. Marinette le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Surtout que maintenant elle se demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas reconnu ? Il était exactement pareil sauf pour le caractère. Tikki lui fit un bisou sur la joue et Plagg sur la main. Maintenant, elle savait d'où venait ce coter dragueur. Puis il raconte son aventure qu'il eu et qu'il a découverte que c'était son père.

Je suis désolé mon chéri.

Ne t'en fais pas le plus important, c'est que tu vas bien et le bébé aussi. En posant une main sur son ventre.

Je suis désolé de pas te l'avoir dit. Dit-il honteuse. Des couples qu'il amoureux ou partenaire doivent tout ce dire.

Ne t'en fait, c'est la faute de mon père tout ça.

Non, je suis tombé toute seule.

A cause de lui !

Adrien calme toi d'accord, on va arrêter d'en parler.

Il faut que je sache si il va bien.

D'accord.

Je reviens.

Il sortit de la chambre. Il prit son téléphone. Il avait plus de 40 appels manqués de Nathalie. Il la rappel.

Adrien enfin ! Ton père et a l'hôpital, mais il va bien ! Mais où etiez vous !?

Marinette et a l'hôpital aussi ! Bon s'il va bien, je n'ai plus qu'a vous laissez au revoir !

Adrien attend...

Il lui a raccroché au nez. Il retourne dans la chambre en disant que son père aller bien. Dans la journée, il eut la visite d'Alya et Nino, puis de ces parents ou il avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Les beaux-parents d'Adrien les avaient pris dans les bras. Il les avait souhaités tout le bonheur du monde et surtout du courage pour les nuit avenirs pour Adrien et Marinette.

Quelques mois plus tard. Ils étaient dans une salle bleue. Il avait du sang, de la sueur, des os broyer, des cris, des respirations bloquer, un cri, le cri d'un bébé nouveau-né, un petit garçon nommé Louis ( dédicace a un enfant dans l'école ou je travaille et que j'adore beaucoup, c'est mon footballeur ps désolé de raconter ma vie)

Il y a eu des je t'aime, des félicitations, des baissers, des câlins, des visites de la famille et des amis, il y a une nouvelle vie trois qui commencent, il y a le manque d'un père qui félicite son fils qui dit qu'il est devenue un homme, il y a eu la curiosité des deux Kwami qui était rester avec eux. Il y a eu le premier noël ainsi que le premier père noël, il y a eu les premières fêtes des mères, père, mamies, premier anniversaire.

2 ans plus tard. C'était le jour de noël les parents de Marinette était parti en Chine et ne revenez pas après le jour de l'an. Il était que tous les trois pour Noël.

Adrien, on pourrait aller voir ton père ?

Non.

Adrien, il n'a rien fait, c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû reculée.

Oui, mais il ta étrangler !

s'il te plaît pour que Louis connaisse son grand-père.

Adrien ne dit rien et regarde son fils dans le transat. Il dormait à point fermé.

Mon minou. Sourit-elle. Je sais qu'il te manque aussi, tu ne l'avoueras pas a toi-même mais tu l'aimes malgré ce qu'il a fait, malgré qu'il est était absence.

Tu as peut-être raison.

J'ai raison.

Après la sieste du petit, ils partirent au manoir de son père. Il avait la boule au ventre. Le revoir après deux ans. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot, il ne lui avait même pas expliqué pourquoi il ne ce parler plus. Il n'avait pas compris, Gabriel avait sa sur le compte de l'absence. Ce vu après une année que Marinette, il avait annoncé la vérité en face sans son fils. Il le choque, il avait voulu tuer son fils et sa belle-fille enceinte de son petit garçon.

Il sonne a la porte.

Bonjour, ici Nathalie qui être vous ?

Bonjour Nathalie, c'est moi Adrien avec Mari et Louis.

Je vous ouvre toute suite.

Le portail électrique s'ouvre. Il traverse l'allée en voiture. Le petit commencer a pleurer, car il ne connaît pas l'endroit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et aperçus Nathalie. Adrien gare la voiture, Marinette prit son fils dans le bras pour le calmer.

Je suis contente que vous soyez ici. Elle les fit rentrer. Il est dans le salon.

La maison n'avait pas changé, toujours vide et blanche. Adrien partit vers le salon. Il vit son père seul a regarder la télé qui passer des film de noël.

Papa...

Son père, ce retourne vers ce nom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Il vu sont fils debout a l'entrée du salon avec sa petite amie puis une petite tête brune agée d'à peine 2 ans. Il se lève pour se diriger vers eux. La première chose qu'il fait était de prendre son fils dans les bras.

Je suis désolé mon fils. En pleurant

Ne t'en fait pas papa. Il pleurer

Je suis vraiment désolé.

C'est, ils font bien, c'est le principal et tu ne savais pas qui on était, comme nous, on ne savait pas.

Tu as raison.

Il se retire de son étreinte.

Papa, je te présente Louis notre fils.

Adrien pris son fils et le mit dans les bras de son père. Gabriel le serre contre lui et lui donne un bisou

Joyeux Noël Papa. Sourit-il.

Joyeux noël a vous aussi.


End file.
